Right on Cue
by Accio Abarero
Summary: Post DH. Even Harry's noticed the awkward tension brewing between Ron and Hermione, but when Ron asks for advice on fixing the problem he might end up with more trouble than he can handle. [RonHermione, HarryGinny]


Notes: First time writing the trio, so here goes! Story set Post-DH.

------------------------------

It was a warm August day when Ron came barreling into the room, desperate to ask Harry for any and all advice his friend could give him. The awkwardness had been nagging at him for three months, but all the mourning and rebuilding and celebrating had derailed the importance of his question. Now, as it was almost autumn, Ron realized that it was now or never.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing Ron fly into the room and look at him with a panicked gleam in his eyes.

"Are Hermione and me officially together?"

Harry blinked in confusion, "Is this a trick question?"

"No!" Ron exhaled, flopping down onto his bed. Turning to face Harry where he sat on his cot, the redhead tried to figure out the best way to word his problem, "I mean, is it _official_. I...I haven't said anything about it to her since _that._"

After a few previous conversations about it, Harry knew that _that_ referred to his friends' sexual tension finally getting the best of them. _"In the middle of the Battle_ _of Hogwarts,"_ he mentally noted, still not about to let either of them live it down. But in all honesty, he knew no more about how to handle it than Ron did.

"Ron, I never formally asked Ginny out either."

"Oh right. I forgot you just snogged her out of the blue after that Quidditch match," he replied, realization dawning on him, "Wait- but you broke up with her before we went looking for horcruxes. That means you were _together_ before even if you didn't ask her. Thank goodness! Hermione would have killed me if I did this together thing wrong."

Frowning, Harry wasn't so sure that this was a universal girl-rule. "I'm not sure that all girls will just accept being kissed as a formal asking out."

"But Ginny..."

"Is not Hermione. Or any other girl for that matter. They're all so complicated. And well..." He hated to say it, but it was time to drop the bomb on his friend, "I have noticed Hermione and you have been kind of awkward lately. It might be due to this, mate."

Ron rolled over and buried his head beneath his pillow, "There's just no true guidebook to these girls is there?"

"No answers in _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_?"

"I seemed to have skipped the chapter on 'how to ask a charming witch out' and went right to 'snog while in the middle of a life or death battle,' you see," Ron quipped, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Well you could talk to her..."

"No, no and no! Bloody hell, Harry! I can't just walk up to her and ask her if we're going out or not. Those canaries will transfigure into birds of prey before attacking me if I do that!"

"Ask another girl for advice then? I've got nothing."

"Who?"

"What about Ginny?"

"Ginny's not a girl, she's my sister."

Harry refrained from making a comment on that, and just shrugged, "Well I doubt you'd rather ask Fleur or your Mother. And I'm not quite sure if Luna qualifies as a normal girl..."

"I'm doomed," Ron mumbled, yanking the pillow further over his head.

As if to make it more dramatic, a loud crack sounded throughout the room at that very moment. Harry, for a brief moment, thought that Ron was so doomed that he'd willed himself smited. Instead, it turned out to be none other than George apparating into the room.

"I'd say you're doomed. You're twenty minutes late- that's what."

Ron blearily looked up, his eyes bringing his older brother into focus.

"I'm calling in sick."

"You're not sick," George countered, "I can see you right at this moment and I know you're not sick; so don't even think about popping a puking pastille into your mouth."

"Does being doomed count as an illness then?"

George rolled his eyes at his brother's melodramatic question, "Sorry, but being girlfriend-doomed isn't a viable excuse to miss work. That and I have boxes of new merchandise that need to go out today. Fred would murder me if I missed the back-to-school rush."

Ron sighed in resignation, knowing that given all that had happened he really couldn't bring himself to let his brother down. It was his persuasion that got George to open the shop back up after Fred's funeral and he wasn't about to let a pre-row with Hermione predicament stop him now. 

"Okay, I'm coming. Later, Harry."

"I'll see if I can get any idea from Ginny about what's going on. I promise, mate."

"Thanks," Ron replied as he stepped over next to George and the two disapparated. Harry just shook his head, hoping that his girlfriend would have a better suggestion than he did for the Ron and Hermione-situation.  
----------------------

Ginny wasn't that surprised to see Harry coming down to the kitchen moments after she'd heard Ron leave with George to work. She gave him a warm smile and patted the seat next to her.

"I see my brother kept you. What's up?"

Harry shook his head and sat beside her.

"Do you know if Hermione's mad at Ron?"

"About what?" Ginny asked perplexed, "Oh wait...I think I know where this is going."

"You do?"

Ginny nodded, "If it has anything to do with that book Hermione's been reading lately. You see it's..."

She trailed off, her eyes growing wide as a familiar face came down the stairs.

"Go on, what book has she been reading?" Harry asked, unaware that the very person they spoke of was right behind him.

"_Wizards and Romance: How to Understand What They Are or Aren't Thinking_," Hermione's voice cut in tersely.

"Her-Hermione. I-I..."

"Didn't know I was here? That much is obvious," She said closing her book with a snap. "So I take it Ron has been asking around as to what I'm mad at him about this time?"

Harry took a deep breath and silently wondered why he always had to get in the middle of his friends' fights. Rubbing his forehead, he knew Ginny would tell him it was his "Hero-Complex" biting him in the arse. At this moment, he would have to agree.

"Err... Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She sat down beside him and gestured to continue.

"Well, I guess this is just an observation but- why are you and Ron so awkward around each other? I mean, you've snogged and whatnot. So, you're together right?"

Hermione pinked at the mention, still not completely used to having her and Ron's romantic exploits mentioned so casually. Composing herself, she sighed placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The book's right. It's a "guy-thing" isn't it? You mean you don't get it either?"

Feeling like the odd-man-out only got worse for Harry as Ginny piped up.

"Oh come on, Hermione. We all know how eloquent Harry was at asking me out."

"Well I could hope that Harry would be kind enough to inform Ron that he needs to do a better job of it."

"Harry probably just thinks that what worked for him will work for Ron."

"But I'm not you, Ginny."

"I know, but like they'll understand that."

Harry winced as they started talking about him as if he wasn't even there. Backing himself into a corner like this with Hermione and Ginny both out to get him was a horrible idea. He now knew why Ron so adamantly refused to ask Ginny for advice; asking Hermione about this was downright suicidal.

"Um...should I leave?" He asked, desperately hoping they had forgotten he was there so he could flee to safety.

"Harry, tell Ron that he should face up to his own problems rather than making you ask around," Hermione said sharply.

"I wasn't- I was just- I just wanted to know what was going on. As his friend and as _your friend_."

Hermione's gaze softened at that, suddenly becoming a tad embarrassed at all her sniping at Harry.

"Oh. Well..." She looked to Ginny for help, nervously fidgeting with the book in her lap.

"She's hoping Ron will get a bloody clue and ask her. It's more romantic that way. You know, the whole 'handsome bloke sweeping a girl off her feet' thing?"

Hermione suddenly became extremely interested in the hem of her shirt as Ginny bluntly laid the situation on the table. Harry just nodded mutely, afraid if he said anything he'd say the _wrong_ thing.

"Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you helped him get a clue, Harry. It's been months."

Glancing up, Hermione caught Harry's eyes and gave him a slight smile. Harry smiled back and patted her on the shoulder as he stood.

"I'll see what I can do, Hermione. Just don't make me the go-between like this when you want him to propose to you, okay?"

She flushed at that and Ginny stifled a giggle.

-------------------------------------

In Diagon Alley, things weren't fairing much better. It was one of the very few times that a dejected sigh was heard within the walls of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes store. In the past, it was Fred or George frustrated that a new test product failed its trail run. But today, it was Ron who oozed melancholy as he shuffled around, putting new merchandise on the shelves.

Verity, the store's only employee who wasn't a Weasley watched Ron curiously. Walking over to George, she lowered her voice and asked, "Is he sick?"

George shook his head, "No. Well...lovesick maybe."

The blonde girl's eyes widened. Glancing back to George she whispered to him, "But I thought that he and Hermione finally got together."

"It's complicated. You see..."

"You know- I _do_ have working ears and I _can_ hear everything you say," Ron butted in.

George smirked, not about to miss the chance to taunt his brother, "Can you say that a bit louder for those of us with only _one_ good ear?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Sitting down a box of Wildfire Whiz-bangs on a counter, George started to walk over to Ron. Verity intercepted him.

"Can I?"

He looked at her gentle smile and the glint in her eyes and caved.

"Sure."

Verity's smile brightened and she sat down the Daydream charms she was stocking and went over to Ron.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I know this must be hard for you. I mean, its like you have to backtrack a step and that's never easy." Ron perked up, remembering his own insistence to Harry that he'd skipped a step in the book. Verity continued, "And from the few chats I've had with Hermione when she drops by- I think there is a really simple way to fix this."

"Really?" Ron brightened.

She nodded, leaning over to whisper in his ear. George tried his hardest to eavesdrop; but he wasn't able to get an Extendable Ear over to the two in time to hear the conversation. As Verity finished, Ron rushed over to his brother.

"George, I'll be right back. I promise." And before George could even reply, Ron had Disapparated.

"What did you tell him?" He asked Verity. She shrugged.

"Oh nothing really. But if you want to watch him make a fool of himself, watch outside the shop after five tonight."

George raised an eyebrow, "You just made this more complicated, didn't you?"

"No harm done," she assured him, "but it'll be worth a laugh."

He chuckled, "I knew we hired you for a reason. Anything I can do to help ickle Ronniekins?"

"Well actually..."

The two grinned with mischief as Verity filled George in on her plan.

--------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, Harry about fell down the stairs as a loud crack announced Ron's hasty return.

"Harry, I need a favor," Ron asked as he practically tripped over Harry on the stairs.

"Ron, I just subjected myself to Ginny _and_ Hermione berating me."

"Forget all that, mate. I need you to help me set something up."

Harry sighed, "What?"

"Have Hermione meet me outside the store at five."

"You're going to ask her formally?" He asked hopefully, since it would save him the trouble of passing on the girls' advice. Ron simply nodded and Harry narrowed his eyes, "Is that all?"

Ron thought back to what Verity had said, "Well, I suppose you and Ginny should be there." Nervously, he swallowed, "And...maybe Luna and Neville?"

Harry frowned, "What for? Won't that make you nervous?"

"A sign of affection expressed publicly has more meaning," Ron recited a line Harry knew was in _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways_ _to Charm Witches._

A worrisome thought entered Harry's mind, suspecting a prank of George's might be at hand.

"Ron, who suggested this to you?"

"Verity. Why?"

"Oh. Never mind. I'll...get everyone there. You should head back to work."

Ron gave his friend a nervous grin, "Thanks, mate."

And with a crack he Disapparated away. Harry had a strange feeling that there was more to this than met the eye.

--------------------------------------------------------

George and Verity could barely contain their snickers that afternoon as they noticed Ron muttering various confessions to himself as he worked. He had no idea that much like her employers, Verity had a unique sense of humor.

As 5 o' clock came around, Ron's nerves hit their peak. Consoled only by the fact that he had a plan, he nervously made his way outside the store to where the others waited.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione spoke up, shifting awkwardly.

"Hey," he managed in reply. Glancing around at the others, Ron nodded to them. "I was thinking that we could all have dinner together or something. I just... just have one thing to do first."

Gripping Hermione gently by the shoulders, he turned her so she faced away from the store windows.

"Ron! What are you-"

Shakily, he held up a finger to silence her. "Hermione, I need to ask you something..."

She blushed, suspecting that Harry had tipped Ron off about their earlier discussion, "O-okay."

"Hermione, I...I..." His blue eyes glanced at the window behind Hermione, trying to read the cue cards Verity and George help up. "I need to know," the card flipped, "would you," the card flipped again, "be..."

Ron clamped his mouth shut and yelled, "I'm not saying that!"

Verity and George laughed, reluctantly lowering the card reading _Would_ _you be the wind beneath my wings?_

Hermione looked perplexed and glanced behind her. The mischief makers ducked out of sight just in time.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at Ron.

He laughed nervously, "I was just trying to ask you if you would...would you be-"

Once again, Ron halted abruptly as George held up another cue card reading _Would you be my forever girl?_

The group behind Ron couldn't refrain any longer. Harry and Ginny snorted, unable to keep from laughing. Luna, looking bemused, muttered something about the side-effects of wrackspurt; while Neville felt torn between laughing at the prank and feeling sorry for Ron.

Hermione, on the other hand, was starting to get frustrated. She glanced over her shoulder again, just missing the blur of red hair as George ducked.

She whirled back to Ron, eyes narrowing, "Ron- what is all this about? Just spit it out."

Ron took a deep breath, composing his nerves and inwardly vowing to get back at Verity and his brother for this.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you didn't read the cue cards," Luna piped up matter of factly. Ron's ears went beet red.

Hermione looked back to the windows once again, this time seeing Verity and George waving at her.

"Ron- is this some kind of joke?"

Clenching his fists, Ron summoned every ounce of Gryffindor courage he could muster. Reaching out, he gently took Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, I know I never got to do this properly. What with hunting down horcruxes and fighting Voldemort and all but..." He took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you if...if you'd go out with me?"

She blushed, completely caught off guard yet swelling with happiness and feeling very touched.

"Of-of course, Ron."

Ron let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled, "Good."

Forgetting their audience, Ron leaned forward to kiss Hermione; an action she happily returned as her hands trailed up his back to tangle in his red hair. They had kissed many times since _that_ kiss during the battle, but this one was different. This time, it was official.

Harry rolled his eyes, not surprised in the least bit that his friends had tuned them all out the second their lips met. Neville turned and nervously smiled at Luna, who had reached down and taken his hand. Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs and started demanding to know why her idiot brother could formerly ask out Hermione but Harry had never formerly asked her.

Inside the store, George shook his head.

"Didn't count on him doing that. Ah well, it was good fun while it lasted."

Verity nodded, a smirk creeping onto her face, "And I just so happened to hide a camera up there to record it all," She said, gesturing to the strange Muggle camcorder George had seen his Father tinkering with recently that was tucked under the awning of the store.

He grinned, "I knew I liked how you thought."

"Well, I was crazy enough to work for you."

George laughed, "Good point."

As the lights of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes dimmed, and the six headed off for dinner, George retrieved the camcorder and stowed it away. After all, it would be rich footage to air that Christmas as a surprise for the family.  
-----------------------------------------


End file.
